


Interpreting Your Models

by SkaiasForce



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Double Oral Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiasForce/pseuds/SkaiasForce
Summary: Yusuke is in the middle of his first ever moving process, and stays with Akira and Akechi for the time being.A month into it, Akechi and Akira are making out in bed, per Akira's request. They're cozy and passionate, but are interrupted by an artist that's eager to capture their list in an illustration. fortunately, the couple are too into it now, and invite the man into bed with them.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Shuakeshu Artist Server's Secret Santa Fics





	Interpreting Your Models

**Author's Note:**

> For the Shuakeshu artist server secret/spicy Santa event! For the lovely LatteAtNight!! 💕🥺  
> Merry Christmas!!!

It's been about a month since Akira's roommate count went from one to two.

It's been about a month since Yusuke requested to talk with Akira in Leblanc, alone, and way past closing time. It was that night when Yusuke begged for a last-minute stay at Leblanc, from Akira; despite having plenty of time to ask, weeks prior. Yusuke had gotten too wrapped up in packing to move into a new apartment, that he simply fell short on time. Things were getting too rambunctious to keep organized, for him. Too unfamiliar.

But to his surprise, Akira returned the contempt feelings; inviting him to stay at him and Akechi's apartment, instead of in a dingy attic. He knows it's very uncomfortable to have so little.

And with such feelings shared; and a little added persuasion, Akira convinced his boyfriend to allow a temporary houseguest into their domain. A few days, while Yusuke gets things settled at his new place. But then they found mold. And it was concluded that Yusuke wasn't all that great at choosing property, despite having keen eyes.

And now it's five weeks into Yusuke's stay; and the couple must confess it's gotten a bit out of hand. While he searches for another place to live, Yusuke has made himself comfortable in their apartment; and a bit past the normal boundary, at that. He's aware enough to clean up every single speck he leaves around, but consistently walks into rooms with barely any knocks. Which was the starting point of the evening's 'events'.

  
  


It had been weeks since Goro could get home so early and indulge in his more _ base _ desires, with Akira. It's always so refreshing to catch up with how each other's bodies were doing, with such simple things as touch...

...but now Yusuke is here, and Akechi grows uncomfortable at times.

Things started out so good, that evening. He had already gotten Akira straddling his lap, the both of them topless, purring incoherently, hard as rocks, sweating like crazy, hands stuck on one another like glue, and--

Two swift knocks to the bedroom door change that, and without waiting for the 'go ahead', Yusuke opens the door to make himself at home. Not that he already had been. A quick glance and wave towards the bed and he's already getting comfortable in the reading chair laying open and unused in the corner.

Of course, the aroused duo make an emergency stop, at interruption-junction. And although Goro is pouting and looking the farthest he can  _ away _ from the intruder, Akira (despite being red and sweaty) turns his head, and most of his body, to face their not-so-little guest with the biggest smile.

"Hey, Yusuke," Akira begins, and it makes Goro's blood boil for a second because he  _ never _ remembers when he was so open to interruption from the artist, "what do you need?" Akira finishes addressing, though Goro barely hears him over his own thoughts.

Yusuke's smile is a shimmering beacon of beauty; like the man, himself, wishes to create. And as he nestles into the furniture and crosses his legs, the two originally positioned in the room catch sight of the bluenette's sketchpad. Usually the sign of a lengthy interaction fast approaching. "I know it may sound perverse, but I could vividly hear the sounds of your euphoria from the living room…" he begins, eagerly flipping to an empty page as the pair eye him up and down.

Yusuke catches their eyes with his own. Stares back between the two before shaking his head and waving a hand dismissively. "Please, do not mind me. I just really need some practice with the naked form, and you two are perfect candidates for me to capture!" He explains, ecstatic as he ever was, before examining Akira's bewildered expression.

The artist awkwardly fusses a pencil around in his fisted grip and leans his cheek against his knuckles, waiting for his friend to speak...until he doesn't, and Yusuke forces himself to continue; and attempts to soothe Akira's distressed emotions. "I will be silent. I swear to you." He beams as he's eyeing the two up and down again, before tilting his knee to elevate the paper for him to draw on. "Go on with your business, and act as though I'm a mere ghost." He concludes, quieting down and brushing the pencil along the top of the page.

"It'd be preferred if he was a gho-ah!" Akechi yips, and his distasteful murmur is cut short as Akira harshly shoves one of his shoulders with a flat palm. He looks up to meet the other's eyes, and quickly sinks his head down when he sees that the charcoal-haired debonair has a glare of pure disappointment aimed at him.

"Be nice…" Akira whispers, and sets his flat palm to the side of Goro's cheek as to have it act as a partition to block out any sight of Yusuke, at least momentarily. "Just ignore him, he's seen us make out, before…" It's lazy, but he slides his lips onto those of the former detective's, and both their worries seem to disappear.

It only takes a few minutes, but Akira quickly feels a bump return in his prince's pants. It's so easy to acknowledge, Akira takes the pleasure of reaching down to outline the mound with the index and middle finger of one hand; his other making its presence known by rubbing Akechi's bare chest, slowly and sensually.

It's the type of affection Akira always gives Goro's body, and so the other can't help but feel at home as he sucks on (and around) the younger man's lips. Goro's hands slide along Akira's torso, setting one of them on his waist and the other around to squeeze one of his toned glutes. At the squeeze, Akira groans into Goro's mouth; allowing a tongue to be forced past his lips and over every surface inside his mouth. Goro tastes coffee, and even a bit of the strawberries he was snacking on, earlier that evening. It reminds Goro about how privileged he was to taste Akira--

"Louder." Yusuke interjects, and Akechi can't hold back a growl into Akira's lips before he pulls back to eyeball the bluenette again.

"What-" He snaps, fingers tightening around Akira enough to make him squirm on top of himself. "What did you want?"

It's only then that Yusuke peers up from his drawing, tilting his head from side to side in attempts to see a better angle. "I requested an increase of volume?" He restated as if it were obvious. "When you're both so quiet I can't hear your raw reactions to one another. It makes my creative flow come to a halt."

The clarification doesn't do much to prevent Akechi from unsteadily sitting up; with a firm arm wrapped around Akira's waist as to keep him steady. "I'm sorry, but did we ever--"

"Wh-what are you doing-- you both were posed perfectly!" Yusuke protested, eyebrows lowering significantly at each end as the whole action seemed to shatter him. That is, before he's setting his utensils on the small table beside the chair and rising to his feet. "Mh, here; let me help you back to where you were."

As Yusuke approaches the bed, Akechi is quick to hold onto Akira tightly before he lifts him off of his lap and back onto the mattress. A devilish snicker erupts from the eldest of them all and he's quickly forgetting about his base desires as he gets up. The coolness of the hardwood floors sends a shiver down his spine; along with raised hairs across his arms and legs. Despite the rush of cold, Akechi already felt the ice in his veins as he looked up to the artist, with balled fists. They stayed about three feet apart, but the distance had no effect on the tension.

"Yusuke," Goro murmurs, and the man being mentioned stills when being addressed; "did we ever  _ ask _ you to come in?" He hisses.

The painter's painfully idle hands lift up to fix his own already perfect and fluent line of bangs. "I don't believe so, but I like to keep my art spontaneous." He coos, and both Akira and Akechi become briefly stunned by the coy smirk spreading across the fox's lips as he gazes over the two. "If we made plans, you two would have gone through a bunch of trouble to make yourselves 'picture perfect'. Am I wrong?" He finished with a purr; and when cocky words come out in such a desired way, Akechi feels his heart flutter for a brief instance.

That is, until he clears a suddenly dry throat and snaps a response right back; both hands posed on each of his hips, as to make weak attempts to try and act as though he belonged in a higher position. "You're  _ assuming _ that we would  _ agree _ to making plans." He scoffs, scouting his eyes over Yusuke in (a somewhat playful) disgust. "Unlike you,  _ voyeur, _ " he spits, venom lacing the word, "we tend to like our sex undocumented, just for us. Right,  _ dear _ ?" Akechi huffs, smirk wide and proud as he tosses his head back to get Akira's confirmation.

Akira, who is sensually rubbing his thighs together as he sits on the edge of the bed to view the two with peaking interest. As peaked as the tent in his pants. Once all eyes are on him, though, he bites his lip before quickly agreeing with a mere head nod, to quickly get the spotlight off of him as he falls apart.

Unfortunately,  _ both _ men can see such emotions quite clearly. And with that, Akechi hesitantly turns his whole body to face the jumpy ravenette. "Akira...Akira, are you…"  _ a deep breath in, a short angered sigh out _ , "...are you... _ turned on _ by this?" Akechi accuses, and the taller individual now behind him chuckles to himself as he looks at Akira from over the brunette's shoulder, too.

"It seems he is. Though, is that really a surprise? I thought, by now, you of all people would know he likes hostility." Yusuke says, looking between his friends with a set of knuckles pressed to his chin. Once Akechi's head turns to stare down Yusuke again, the artist merely smirks. The fox is proud he's caused such emotions to stir; and being right in the middle of them means he's experiencing it at it's full potential.

Akechi has to protest, however. "Tch,  _ hostility _ ?" He scoffs, "Akira doesn't enjoy simple  _ violence _ , he prefers intimidating banter. Like the way I spit insults at him, he spits them back with the same enthusiasm." He explains, shuffling over to the bed and taking a seat next to his lover. "There's no seriousness behind it usually, and he likes that lightheartedness, too." Akechi finishes, a sturdy arm set around Akira to pull him close. The man was his to please, what did Yusuke know about any of that?

Apparently he thought he knew quite a lot. The artist in question speaks up with some of the most trivial words Akechi had ever heard. 

"Why don't you test to see what his preference is?"

Akechi sputters a bit and looks the bluenette up and down with a look bordering on malicious. He then glances to Akira, who had been silent for a while now, to see that he's just as shocked. His hands are tensely set in his lap and his shoulders are squared to the point of severe discomfort. Akira's eyes remind him of that of a deer's, looking straight into headlights. Looking at his lips, however, sparks a bit of lust in Akechi. They hadn't kissed for too long, but they were suddenly bruised pink from Akira nibbling and sucking on them out of anxiousness.

He clears his throat, and cautiously murmurs a question to his flushed partner. "...you wanna do that?"

Akira jumps at the confrontation, face red as he looks to Goro. "Ah, do what?" He asks, seemingly blanking on the conversation.

Akechi identifies the other to have been daydreaming, and thus gets his answer. He doesn't want to give into Yusuke's suggestions, but if they made Akira become so out of it, he could consider thanking the artist.

The brunette takes in a shallow breath before setting his hand up to touch Akira's chest. An index finger presses against one of the ravenette's clavicles and meticulously swipes a curve across his pecs and to the other side. Akechi leans closer, murmuring once more, in Akira's ear. "Do you wanna get a little mean~?" He giggles, before turning his finger to dig a nail into Akira's skin. A soft whine echoes through the room as Akechi continues to dance his nail down to his boyfriend's nipple.

He tugs his hand away right before touching it, and Akira sucks in a breath that he didn't realize he was ignoring. Akechi, however, purrs as he leans back and aggressively shoves the center of the other's chest so that he falls back onto the bed. "Yeah, you do…" he assures, before glancing over to the man who had suggested this whole thing.

He's back in that stupid chair with his stupid sketchbook. Stupid smile, stupid scribbling noises that are very annoying to make love to.

" _ Kitagawa _ ."

Yusuke's attention jumps to Akechi's eyes, and he has to pause and admire how intense they are before he sets his materials aside. "Yes? Need me to give some more inspiration?" He asks gently, and Akechi smirks and shakes his head.

"No." He huffs, raising a hand to wave him over. "You need to get the hell over here; you're discomforting, otherwise." He growls, raising onto his knees as he glances back to Akira.

_ 'Is this fine?'  _ Akechi mouths out. He really should have asked, before inviting another body into bed; but all worries vanish once Akira nods diligently along with it all.

Akechi doesn't even hear Yusuke get up, and looks back over to where he was sitting, only to take in the image of Yusuke's torso as he now looms over the couple. "If I'm so discomforting, perhaps I should leave?" He whispers, watching Akechi's eyes slowly trace up his body and to his face.

"Well... _ I _ think that the best way for an artist to feel the energy of his piece, is to engage with his subjects…"

Yusuke's eyes sparkle, and he's already moving his hands to the waistband of his own pants. "Wise words." He chuckles, lowering them as Akechi watches and tilts his head.

"Cute." He scoffs, shuffling around on his knees and running one of his hands over Akira's legs. "But I don't suck dick right now; you do." He states before reaching his free hand up to grip a handful of Yusuke's hair and yank him down into an aggressive kiss. One that Yusuke wails into, before melting into the touch and eagerly attempting to push his tongue down Akechi's throat.

Gagging, Akechi tugs the other away from his face, coughing and wiping the spit from his lips. "gaH-- gh, god, you wanna use your tongue that fuckin' bad, huh?" He barks, grabbing Yusuke by the collar before pointing to the ravenette. "Get this stupid thing off you, and use it on him!" He orders, and Yusuke scurries to do such, tugging his shirt over his head and kneeling onto the bed after Goro moves aside. He tugs at the shorts Akira still wore, fumbling them out of their space.

Yusuke's eyes fall against Akira's own stare, as he reaches down to squeeze the other's erection and force a sharp whine out of the shorter male. Behind him, Yusuke receives a quick snack to his lower back, causing him to arch his spine and wince.

"I said use your fuckin' _tongue_!!" Akechi scolds, and it has the artist's pants feeling excruciatingly tight, suddenly.

"Y-yes, sir!" He yelps, as he immediately sets his legs farther back and falls forward, onto his elbows, and quickly kisses over the sides of Akira's cock. He feels a scorching hot palm return to his back in order to soothe the area that was struck, and calmly laps at the tip as a content response. The ravenette gasps and tangles a hand through Yusuke's hair, his eyelashes fluttering as the artist worships him with the use of his lips.

"Damn, who trained you~?" Akechi coos, massaging the man's back as he sucks leisurely around Akira. "You obey so well, like any other little slut…"

"A-ah!" Akira yips and jerks his hips as Yusuke purrs against his skin as a result of Goro's praise. Akechi soon pulls away from the pair to let them carry on, however.

And being left to themselves, Akira shifts his eyes between the two men; both enjoying themselves for vastly different reasons. "U-uh…" he starts, focusing on Yusuke before quietly murmuring "The safe word is 'Raven'...o-okay?" He informs, and Yusuke calmly nods in understanding. He, too, was aware he might need it if Akechi planned on continuing this type of dominating.

Yusuke moves his eyes down and keeps them locked on the fluffy, dark curls of hair that decorate the skin around Akira's dick; as if he's tracking his eyes around and tracing the directions that the hair twirls.

  
  


Akechi watches from the end of the bed, on his knees and to the side as he rubs himself through his sweats and enjoys the show. It doesn't take him long to kick the pants off, though; and quickly begin palming his bulge through his boxers. His head tilts to try and inspect what's being performed on his lover; but it only results in fury as Yusuke becomes so easily fascinated with who knows what...

_ "Is that how you please your models? With silence and shock?" _ He growls, setting his hands down onto the mattress and calmly crawling over to lay at Akira's side and oversee their actions. "Imagine how uncomfortable they grow when you just stare at them as if they've grown two heads…" he adds, nestling up at the ravenette's side and glaring to the artist with a highly malicious intent.

He stares right back at Goro like he didn't process a single word of it.

" _ Ugh _ …" Akechi groans, eyes rolling for a split second before he leans up and sets a hand into Yusuke's hair once more; lifting his head up as the boy elicits a sharp gasp. "Open up…Tongue out." He demands, and the bluenette is like putty in his hands.

Yusuke does as he's told, panicking to let his jaw fall slack and tongue roll out as if he's lost all control of such actions. And with that, Goro drags the man's mouth onto Akira; who had been nuzzling his face into Goro's shoulder as to muffle his heavy breathing.

"There...is he making you feel all good, baby~?" Goro snickers as he basks in Akira's warm presence as his flushed partner pants against his chest.

Akira gives a shaky nod; however he's unsteadily rutting up into Yusuke's lips as the bluenette slowly lulls his head down. His throat, although skinny, takes the stretch without any severe resistance. The only issue he seems to have is the angle; and how Akira's cock arches in the opposite direction of the slope of Yusuke's throat. The artist never complains though, and sneaks a hand up to help guide it down.

When he uses the guidance this time, Goro doesn't bother scolding. He's aware it would be too painful to try and fix it without the use of appendages. He tilts his head though, amazed at the demonstration of endurance. "You're very dextrous, Kitagawa…" he whispers, and calmly releases the hair. "I know you can scarf down a meal very efficiently, but it's astounding to see your jaw unhinged like a snake's." He compliments, glancing at Akira as he takes account of the same thing, with starry eyes.

"Y-yeah…" Akira whines, spreading his legs a bit more and even wrapping one overtop of Akechi's. "You're so... beautiful, Yusuke. Like a painting." He cooes, and Akechi sets a kiss to his temple.

"Mh, yes, he's demonstrating such a masterful display, hm~?" He purrs as he looks back to the man being spoken of.

Yusuke's eyes are rolled back far, and his lips stretch far down Akira's cock as he sucks. His Adam's apple bobs in a steady rhythm as he massages the cock he seems to have been blessed with. It's as if this was his favorite activity (after painting, of course).

Akechi bites his lower lip. Narrows his brow, and mindlessly reaches a hand down to tug on his stiffening cock. Even though he's leant against Akira's side, he could easily snuggle closer and intertwine their legs. Have their hips slotted right beside each other. "...Mutt." he addresses, "Pull yourself off."

Yusuke's eyes focus on the brunette and he gurgles a bit around Akira before sliding off and coughing into his elbow, kindly. He hasn't been told to speak, so he simply drags his head forward to look at the man who speaks to him. He's dazed, but attentive; and keeps his fingers massaging around the base of Akira's shaft as they squirm.

Goro is impressed with the obedience, but sets a palm to his forehead and shoves him away. Yusuke gets the message and rises onto his knees as Akechi fulfills his previous thought of laying closer to Akira. "I assume you can take two. Or at least you have the adaptability to please us both, simultaneously." Akechi huffs, using a hand to beckon the artist forward once more. 

Yusuke eagerly gets back down on his elbows, now spread much farther; and also lays most of his chest on top of the pair's combined legs. He has his hands at each side, ready to rub before looking back to Goro for permission.

The brunette lets out a long and low whistle as Akira wraps his arms around him and watches Yusuke as well. "Fuck, you have to have been in this position hundreds of times…" Goro growls, and calmly gestures down for Yusuke to go ahead. He rubs each of the pair at the same pace, before taking Akira's tip into his mouth once more.

Enjoying the show, Akechi rests an arm behind his head. "Yeah, lets see if I can figure you out...you enjoy a variety of people, I know...you say all people are your type." He huffs, and watches Yusuke's lips transfer over onto his cock, his tongue wrapping around his head like he was starving; all the while his hand speeds up against Akira's, earning the room a sharp moan from him as he rolls his head back.

Huffing, Akechi shuts his eyes. "You probably like studying as many people as possible--" he pants, slowly rolling his hips farther into Yusuke's mouth. "You probably are eager to fuck anyone you can...but then again, that'd be a waste of time you could be working." He groans, watching Yusuke move his mouth away to pay more attention to Akira.

Akira seems to be enjoying the night, even when he isn't being pleasured; he gets off to Akechi's irritated banter with the ready-to-please artist. He gets high from the anger and tension in the air, and Yusuke can already taste the little trickles of precum from Akira's cock. It's as though tonight fulfills a deep fantasy for him.

Akechi stops his speech to gather his mind. Yusuke is all too good at this, and it makes him a bit jealous about how big of a whore the artist secretly is. "A-ah.." Akechi gasps, before bucking into the hand that rubs the quickly drying saliva into his sensitive skin. "Oh f-fuck, oh… y-you probably took up offers of payment, r-right? It helped buy your supplies when you were just starting out in those dingy high school dormitories…" he moaned, as Yusuke finally lent his lips back to Goro and pushed the shaft down his hot and ready throat.

Akira seemed to almost cry at the loss of his lips, and turned his upper body so he could hug Goro as some sort of anchor. At the distress, Akechi is quick to turn his head and give his boyfriend a warm and passionate kiss. Yusuke senses the same discomfort, and puts more pressure into massaging Akira's twitching cock.

From then on the couple seemed lost with each other; both thrusting at uneven intervals and hungrily sucking and biting on lips. Akira whined soft 'I love you's and panted into almost every kiss as Yusuke pleasured the two and pushed further and further towards their breaking points.

Akechi was a bit harder to take down the throat. He kept one arm around Akira at all times; while the other gripped up the sheets of the bed, bundled up beside him. "G-goddamnit, Kitagawa~" he groaned, as he separated from Akira's face, to breathe. He thrusted more eagerly, while Akira did the same, with a bit more impatience. "Such a good slut; so talented and eager…" he added in a growl as he shut his eyes.

All the while, Akira moaned and bounced into the hand that jerked him off with such speed; right up until Yusuke switched over at the final moment to give his tips a hard, long suck. At the shock, Akira arched his back and gave a wail that probably woke up all their surrounding neighbors. He squirms and rests against Goro's shoulders as he feels Yusuke pull off and keep his mouth open, letting a punch of Akira's cum fall back over his twitching head before the artist swallows the rest and coughs lightly. With barely any break, he sets his mouth back onto Goro's shaft.

Coming down from his high, Akira flutters his eyes open to briefly watch his own cum leak over his hips and thighs, before turning to watch his boyfriend get sucked off, just the same. Through his daze, he notices the tears welling up in Yusuke's eyes, and pouts a bit. He begs that he remembers the safe word. He'd feel so bad if Yusuke stuck it out for their pleasure and neglected his own limits. Though, he begins to worry less once he pulls his mouth away and opens his eyes to admire the organ as he pumps it.

"M-mhhhh….h-hurry it up, already~!!" Goro groans, before quieting down and scrunching up his face. He keeps his eyes slammed shut as he bounces his hips, and shudders when Yusuke speeds up before suddenly substituting his lips in and giving a big suck; just as he had done to Akira.

As Goro twitches and sends his seed shooting down Yusuke's throat, he clasps a hand over his mouth before practically screaming into it, along with a bunch of shaky gasps as Yusuke swallows it all and milks his thick cock practically dry.

Akira giggles as he witnesses Goro's body fall limp against the pillows, his eyelashes fluttering as he tries to reevaluate his surroundings. The ravenette snuggles up, despite the mess around his own privates, and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck before whispering praise to his beloved; as well as their third party. "Thank you, Yusuke." He whispers, glancing down to him.

The artist pants and keeps his eyes shut, before muttering a soft 'my pleasure' back to the man. With that, he shifts back up onto his hands and knees, before rolling aside and onto his back; making himself comfortable between the wall and Goro. Who seemed to have already passed out after such an amazing orgasm.

As his eyes fluttered, Akira looked to Yusuke and frowned. "If you need to come, I got you covered." He chuckled, getting ready to sit up a bit as he licked his lips.

Yusuke groaned, eyes already shut. "No need. I wish to dream up new vibrant ideas, while they're still so fresh in my head." He choked out, already settling himself into slumber.

"Mh-kay…I'll handle your morning wood, then, deal?" Akira chimed as a final remark, before relaxing back down in Goro's arms and passing out within the following minute.

"Deal..." Yusuke groaned as he nuzzled his head into Goro's side and wrapped an arm around his leg to secure himself, proudly.


End file.
